Simple Beginings
by Jun-kei
Summary: Set before Inner Universe. A set of ficlets that follow along Motoko and Mayuka as they grew up. Ends a few years before 'Inner Universe' when Motoko recives the silver watch.
1. Chapters 1 to 7

a/n:Another ideat I couldn't rid myself of, here it is.

Disclaimer: Nope. Not Mine.

* * *

Simple Beginnings

By: Jun-kei

Chapter 1: Little sister

Motoko Kusanagi impatiently waited. The nice lady at the counter already said her mom was ok, so what was taking so long?

That's what she wanted to know. Standing at only three feet high she began to pace back and forth until a gentle male voice told her to be patient.

"Hai! O-tou-san!"

Motoko waited, and waited, for what seemed like forever until her and her dad was called in. Stepping into the room, Motoko immediately noticed the high-pitched wailing, and her mother, who was lying back in the bed, was the one holding the wailing item.

Motoko immediately rushed over, and looked. It was a little baby. Her mother smiled at her.

"See Motoko. I told you that you were getting a little sister."

"What's her name!"

She asked excitedly. Her mother softly chuckled.

"Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi."

Motoko looked down at the little child. The few wisps of hair that she had were a violet blue in colour, and because her eyes were squeezed shut, Motoko couldn't tell what colour her eyes were. She was sure they'd be a dark chocolate, like her father's, who knew? But she smiled anyways. Her mom was happy…what more could she ask for?

Except for the baby to stop crying.

"Shh, come on now! Let O-kaa-san sleep!"

Little Mayuka stopped mid-wail and looked up to the speaker, her curious blue eyes flashing, as she reached out and tugged hard on Motoko's hair, and giggled.

"OW!"

"Ha-ha, I see she likes you Motoko."

"T…That hurt. Mean-ie!"

Motoko responded childishly, sticking out her tongue. The baby only giggled, infuriating her more. Motoko's mother's laughter soon joined in.

"There, there Motoko. She's taken a liking to you all right."

"Yeah but she has some pretty weird eyes!"

* * *

Chapter 2: Sleep!

Two. Whole. Weeks.

It had been two, very long weeks.

And Mayuka never stopped crying. Motoko was sure she was going to loose her sanity if this kept up. First her parents only look after Mayuka, and now the brat wouldn't shut up.

It didn't help that Subaru, her mom's sister was here either. She was busy paying attention to little Mayuka.

"See her their Motoko?"

Subaru said one day over the tiny little screams.

"Her eyes are most peculiar indeed. As blue as the stone of sapphire. But she looks most like Yuki, your mother."

"Yeah…so?"

"I can see she has a lot of water in her personality. Just like you have a lot of fire."

"Does that mean we'll always argue?"

Subaru chuckled.

"No, no…you might get along quite well, you might not."

Well screw the getting along part, Motoko thought. Because if Mayuka kept it up, she was sure May might 'disappear' into nowhere.

Motoko walked up to the crib where she continued to wail and picked her up.

"Oh come on! Be quiet!"

Mayuka stopped crying at once, and giggled, pulling on Motoko's hair again.

"OW!"

Motoko said. Mayuka's giggle became a guffaw.

"Motoko-chan…what did you do to get her quiet?"

Asked Yuki as she came in to watch her two daughters.

"Nothing, I only picked her up."

Replied the seven year old.

Yuki smiled at the scene. It was cute, and so serene.

"My, my, May-chan, you are a handful indeed. You like your own sister better than your parents!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh yes it is! I've been trying to get her to calm down endlessly, I've tired everything, yet when you do it, she's happy."

Yuki turned her back away from Motoko, a grin still on her face.

"Such things aren't very common. Cherish it Motoko. I can see that you and May are going to get along just fine."

"Cherish…it?"

Motoko asked, looking down at Mayuka, who held up her open hand in a welcoming gesture.

"Yes, cherish it. When you get older, you tend to enjoy reflecting upon the simple beginnings."

* * *

Chapter 3: The Listener Speaks

Motoko looked down to the ground as she noticed Mayuka crawling around. Meaning one thing: she got a way from her mom and dad again. Motoko smiled as she picked the two-month old up. Mayuka giggled, thinking quickly Motoko held her at arms length before she reached out to pull on Motoko's hair again.

"Oh no you don't!"

Mayuka smiled cutely as Motoko looked around…not what she needed: They were in the store, and now they didn't know where their mother went.

Motoko suddenly noticed the sudden weightlessness of her arms and looked down. Mayuka crawled by her leg and though the crowd.

"Wait! May come back here!"

The young youth ran through the crowd catching up to the baby and picking her up again.

"Nice try you!"

Mayuka laughed, her pale face tinted red with blushing.

"This is all fun and games to you, isn't it?"

"Mo-to-ko-o-nee-sa-ma!"

"Wh…what?"

"Motoko-o-nee-sama!

Motoko blinked. Mayuka talked. Mayuka just talked. And she's only two months o-

"Motoko! We were looking all over for you!"

Yuki's soft voice called as she gently placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Um…Mom, Mayuka just spoke!"

"Impossible, she's only two months old honey, there's no way she could-"

"Moto-ko-o-nee-sama!"

"Eh?"

Yuki scratched her head.

"Impossible! Motoko, just give me one second here."

Yuki gently picked up the infant.

"May-chan, did you just speak?"

Mayuka giggled. Yuki sighed…well that didn't work…

"Can you say this: O-Kaa-Sa-Ma."

"O…Kaa…Sa…Ma."

Yuki shook her head. Motoko's expression was as equally stunned.

"Motoko…did she…"

"Yes…I heard it too…"

"Oh…my…god…"

Chapter 4: One Step

Walking is usually easy.

Usually.

But as Motoko watched her eight-month old sister walked, she shook her head. First talking, now walking. All before the average child would too.

Step. Step. One foot in front of the other. Left then right, then left again. Then stumbling. Falling over.

And crying.

Yes, there was plenty of crying.

"Mayuka, are you alright."

The young child's sapphire eyes were squeezed shut as she rubbed her head, wailing, rather than answering the question.

"What's going on today?"

Yuki questioned, as she walked in, shaking her head.

"I (**Sniff) **I…I hit my head!"

"Does May-chan have a bump on her noggin?"

Mayuka nodded.

Yuki swept the infant in her arms, kissing her head. Motoko silently wondered that if she learned how to walk and talk so quickly, she'd most likely would grow out of her mother's kisses whenever she got hurt just as fast. The infant soon stood on her feet and rushed up to see what her sister was doing.

"O-nee-san!"

Motoko smiled. She really needed a break. Especially with this one math question. It was a pain. Mayuka looked at it, reading the paper, and made a face. Somewhere between feeling sorry for Motoko and gloating that she didn't have to do such things would probably explain it. Motoko frowned when she noticed Mayuka sticking out her tongue.

"Hey, you'll have to do this sooner or later yourself!"

Mayuka smiled.

"Are you stuck?"

"Yeah."

Mayuka picked up the pencil as Yuki walked back over towards them and looked down at the sight.

"Honey, I don't think you'll understand your sister's work…it's probably too hard for you."

Mayuka looked closely at Motoko's writing before reading over the question, and jotting down an answer.

"There!"

Motoko looked down. There on the paper was Mayuka's answer. Yuki also read it.

"You never cease to amaze me, May!"

Motoko nodded. There on the paper, in a forged writing so close to Motoko's writing that no one would be able to tell the difference was a perfect answer. Mayuka giggled when watching the shocked expression of both Motoko and Yuki.

"Motoko-o-nee-sama, do you have anything that's more challenging?"

* * *

Chapter 5: The first hurdle

"Wake up Mother!"

"Mommy!"

Motoko speeded up and down frantically. She had already called the emergency department. They would be here any second now.

Just a minute earlier Yuki suddenly collapsed without warning. She was unconscious as far as Motoko could tell. But it didn't help that Mayuka kept on screaming for her mother to wake up.

Motoko told her father what happened too. He became as pale as a sheet. Eventually, he came downstairs looking at Yuki's fallen form, before, much to the ten-month-old's protest, peeled Mayuka away from her, which wasn't easy. Despite how small she was, she was awfully strong.

Soon the paramedics came, and Mayuka shut her eyes. It was bad enough that Mayuka was torn. After all, it was her cries that lead her to discover what had happened. But with the way Mayuka looked up to Motoko, she'd find it even worse to return to 'normal' if she found out her sister was feeling the same way. Motoko wouldn't be able to help her then. For their sake, one had to keep her emotions under control. But being as young as she was, Motoko couldn't exactly rely on Mayuka, because Mayuka was relying on her.

She had to, no matter what, make sure her sister was ok. Even if it meant that she would suffer the brunt of the hardships.

* * *

Chapter 6: 'Mother where art thou?'

Motoko couldn't believe the news they were telling her.

Their mother was sick…had been for some time, and they had to give her a prosthetic body. She was allowed to visit. But they decided to keep Mayuka away, being a child under four years old, after all.

But the good thing was that soon their mom would be home soon.

Little did they know Mayuka wouldn't take it very well.

"O-nee-san, who is she?" Mayuka asked inquisitively towards their mother.

"May-chan, it's me, your mother!" Yuki said. Her expression dropped as she noticed the toddler backing away from her.

"You're not mommy!" Mayuka screamed. Yuki seemed rather distressed, as she grabbed onto her arm. "Mayuka, I can explain, it, if you would just-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Mayuka managed to ease Yuki's grip on her arm before walking up several stairs leading to the upper floor. Motoko rushed to her side, her expression worried.

"Motoko…"

Mayuka whispered, her whole body shaking.

"W-w-wh- where's m-mommy?"

* * *

Chapter 7: A Birthday

Things gradually became better after a while.

Even Motoko could admit to that. After a while, Mayuka seemed to understand what had happened, and that their mother Yuki, was who she says she was.

But even then, Motoko could tell Mayuka felt unease by all this.

Seemingly, that seemed to disappear when Mayuka's first birthday came.

"Oh my! My little girl is growing up! She's one already!"

Mayuka giggled as she blew out the candle on her cake.

"Hey May, what did you wish for?"

"Silly O-nee-san! Wishes don't come true if you tell everybody what they were!"

Motoko smiled. Yes, things were getting back to normal…. Or rather, as normal as they ever will be.

* * *

a/n: I can't believe I screwed this up earlier

Sometimes this whole uploading thing becomes annoying and or confusing...I miss the days of fanfiction in paper medium only (Yes, I'm only 13, but still)

Ja ne!

Jun-kei


	2. Chapters 8 to 12

A/N: I probably didn't mention this earlyer, but some of this is from the flashbacks in Inner Universe, the other chapters I added are supposed to weave it all together... Let me know what you think!

* * *

Simple Beginnings

By: Jun-kei

Chapter 8: A different surprise

Three knocks sounded on the metallic door. Motoko could hear her mother's voice calling down from upstairs telling her to check whom it is.

"Mom, it's some guy in a business suit!"

"Oh, that must be Ishigo-san!" Yuki called down as she ran down the steps opening the door. "Ah, Ishigo-san! Do come in, I was expecting you!"

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you at last, Yuki-san. Where's your husband?"

"Oh… he's at work."

'Ishigo', a red haired man, with chocolate brown eyes shook his head.

"It's a pity. The man says that ever since you went off work, he's been the single source of income."

"Yes, that's true. Ever since I had to get a prosthetic body, he hardly gets a chance to see our daughters now. He's been working straight sixteen-hour shifts. It's no good for him, but he wants what's best for our girls." Yuki sighed. "He wasn't even here for May-chan's first birthday last week."

"I'm sure he misses them as much as they miss him."

Yuki nodded. "Ishigo-san, do take a seat." She motioned him into the kitchen, and they sat at the table. "So as we were asking,"

"Yes, your two daughters…are you sure about "Mayuka" she seems far too young for such a feat."

Yuki nodded. "Both Motoko and Mayuka would get along fine in your private school. Perhaps the only disadvantage Mayuka might have is that she'll be so much smaller than the other kids."

Ishigo nodded. "May I ask that you call both girls down here for now?"

Yuki nodded. "Mayuka, Motoko!"

Motoko walked in from the living room and bowed deeply.

"Hello, I'm Motoko, and-" Motoko turned around and sighed to see her younger sister jumping up and down excitedly. "She's Mayuka."

"Hello! Hello!" Mayuka greeted enthusiastically, before noticing the look Motoko was giving her. Mayuka suddenly sobered up, and stood straight and tall.

"Wow, how full of energy you are Mayuka! And how polite you are Motoko! My name's Ishigo Watari!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ishigo-san."

Motoko answered. Ishigo nodded, and took out two laptops. "You're mother's admitting you into my private school. But first, I want you two to take a little test." The computers turned on and Ishigo smiled. "Take your time."

An hour later both girls stopped typing. "We're done!"

"Already! Amazing, even the smartest of adults take hours to do this test! Now, it doesn't matter how well you did, as long as you try your best!"

Motoko nodded. She had a funny feeling she might have flunked the test. Ishigo looked over at the test results and smiled.

"Motoko Kusanagi. You got seventy five percent of the questions correct, and another ten partially correct. Your score is two hundred ten. Mayuka, you got eight-five percent right, another five partially correct, and the other ten percent were unaccountable. Your score is two hundred seventy-five. This is your IQ score. Mrs. Kusanagi, you've got yourself a deal. I'm impressed. So impressed I'll even pay for them to attend my school."

* * *

Chapter 9: Accident

It was rather cold outside; it was mid-December after all, as it snowed heavily. Despite this, Yuki Kusanagi sat outside to watch her two daughters play with a ball.

"Over here!" Yelled a winter coat clad Motoko. Her hair was tied up back into a ponytail as she shouted to Mayuka.

"Now be careful you two." Warned Yuki as she watched her two daughters play with the ball. "Ok O-kaa-san." Mayuka replied before passing the ball to her sister. As Motoko tried to catch it, she slipped on ice and fell; the ball had escaped her grasp, and rolled out into the busy street near by. "O-nee-san? I'm sorry …are you ok?"

Mayuka asked. Motoko nodded, as she rubbed her ankle. "Does your ankle hurt?"

"I'm fine May, really." Her sister replied as she tried to stand, but failed miserably as she was about to fall, until her mother caught her. "You should be more careful now. Did you hurt yourself?"

"It's just my ankle mom…"

"It's all my fault…" Mayuka cried as she fell to the ground crying. "Mayuka, stop crying. She's fine, ok?" The little girl smiled. "You mean nothing b-bad's gonna happen to O-nee-san?" Yuki raised an eyebrow in question. "Now why would you think that May?" May shrugged, as she got up. "I'll go get the ball."

Forgetting about their conversation, Yuki quickly helped her daughter stand and trying to prevent a disastrous event from happening. "May! Wait! Don't" But it was too late. The little toddler managed to get herself to the middle of the road, and grab the ball Yuki realized what would happen next as a van speeded down the road in Mayuka's direction.

"MAY! GET OUT OF THE ROAD! NOW!" May looked at her mother in confusion. "Huh, but why?" She stopped dead when seeing the vehicle coming towards her. But she was too short for it to see her. The toddler simply stayed put, unable to move from fear.

"MAY! YOU HAVE TO MOVE NOW!"

"MAYUKA!"

Motoko screamed as she bolted across the road, forgetting about her injured ankle, barely making it across when the van saw her and tried to skid to a stop, barely missing Mayuka but hitting her sister. Mayuka sank to her knees, crying, as Yuki ran out into the road, picking her up and hugging her as she too cried.

"N-n-no! O-nee-san… O-NEE-SAN!"

* * *

Chapter 10: The first prosthetic body

The only thing she heard were the blaring of sirens, soon replaced by dead silence. Motoko never knew what was going on. It seemed like she was in a deep black abyss for an eternity. That was until she heard muffled voices.

"Will she be ok?" The voice was soft, familiar. It was her mother's voice she heard. Yuki Kusanagi.

"Kusanagi-san, only time will tell." Came a second voice. "But-!"

"I can't give you an answer yet. We must wait and see." The other voice was unfamiliar to her. Soon, the other voice resumed talking. "The poor child. She really did love her sister didn't she? Mayuka seems to be fine, other than a few scratches and bruises… Amazing…self-sacrifice…. And the older one got the short end of the stick too…" The voice, a man's voice sighed. "If anything, being so young, Mayuka may suffer more mentally than physically. We've already run some tests; she seems to be fine now, but rather traumatized. Until she gets over it she may need sleeping pills to help her sleep better."

"Ok, thank you very much doctor."

Motoko could feel her eyes opening. She caught a glimpse of a young man in a white trench coat. His dark eyes widened when she moaned slightly.

"Ah! Motoko-chan, you're awake…how do you feel?" Motoko didn't answer at first, suddenly noticing how much heavier her body felt than it use to. She struggled to get up, with her mother's help, noticing she was on a hospital bed.

"What happened?"

"Well Motoko hunny…" The doctor cleared his throat. "You were in an accident. You were so badly wounded that we had to give you a prosthetic body."

"You didn't have to say it like that!"

"Well sugar coating the truth would be no good for her either!"

The doctor growled. Motoko looked around. "Where's the mirror?"

"Now hun, don't push yourself…you might not want to-"

The doctor gruffly handed Motoko the mirror. Motoko peered in, shocked, and filled with dread she dropped it immediately. The mirror hit the ground, shattering.

"I'm sorry kid, but that's the new you. You're going to have to get used to it."

* * *

Chapter 11: By my side

Motoko suddenly felt like an outsider by all of this. She immediately noted how all her classmates looked at her differently. They immediately knew something happened to her.

The bloody prosthetic bodies they had for children were too artificial. It just made them stand out.

And constantly, Motoko was ridiculed for it.

For outsiders, they no longer saw Motoko Kusanagi, but rather, a doll impersonating her.

And the loathed every second of it.

But despite that, she never said a word to anyone about it.

Yet some how, she knew.

Some how Mayuka knew how she felt, because Mayuka did what ever she could to stay by Motoko's side, and help her out with anything she could.

Even though, Motoko could see that all this extra work, took a toll on Mayuka herself.

Yet, every time Motoko would question her about it, Mayuka would give that nonchalant smile of hers.

"It's ok, Motoko."

She said it every time. But Mayuka was still young. Nearly two years old, yet she pretended that the whole ordeal of her sister getting a prosthetic body was nothing.

Perhaps the fact that she did didn't bother Mayuka.

But what did was that if Motoko didn't try to save her, she wouldn't need a prosthetic body. She didn't need to say it out loud, but Motoko could tell anyways. Even now Mayuka had troubles sleeping, and were still on those pills.

The whole ordeal worried their parents greatly.

But Mayuka tried to pretend it was nothing. She was trying to grasp something. Trying to grasp the very thing that mattered most to her. Their parents couldn't see what it was Mayuka was trying so desperately to hold onto.

Motoko did however.

Mayuka was trying to hold onto the past. Hold onto the times when things weren't as troubled as they were now. Hold on to the time when things were just beginning, and all of it was simple, pure, and undisturbed.

Motoko knew she would never be able to do that. Never. Simply because the past was the past. And to keep living in the past, one might as well be dead, because you can't be in both past and present.

Yet at the same time, Motoko couldn't bring herself to tell Mayuka that, because if she did it would shatter Mayuka. And Mayuka was far too young and impressionable, so for now, it was best she saw things in her own simple-minded view.

* * *

Chapter 12: A mother's embrace

Motoko could feel the car rock, skidding all over once it hit ice. She heard the alarm in her mother's voice.

"Kyosuke!"

"Yes, I know Yuki!"

Their father replied back.

It was supposed to be a trip up to the cottage for the winter.

But what they got instead was worse.

Much worse.

The car span out of control, and before they knew it, it began falling off the ridge. Motoko could hear a seat belt clip being unbuckled, and seconds before impact, Yuki jumped into the back of the car, a determined look on her face as she hugged both of her daughters.

"Take care of yourself, and her, Motoko."

Motoko could hear the terrible sound as sparks flew; metal hitting ash vault and being dragged along it.

She couldn't see what happened. But the car suddenly seemed tight and uncomfortable.

Silence filled the air, until Mayuka's cries broke it.

Motoko sighed in relief, and quickly regretted it when she looked up at her mother.

She wasn't breathing.

* * *

A/N: I'm crule, I know it. I just had to end it there.

Ja-ne!

Jun-kei!


	3. Chapters 13 to 16

A/N: And it continues :)

Disclaimer: I Own nothing. (Except this story)

* * *

Simple Beginnings

By: Jun-kei

Chapter 13: Rescued

"We've got four people in here deputy!"

A man yelled over his shoulder.

"Report!"

"There are two adults. An adult male, deceased, we already moved his body from the wreckage. And a female…also deceased. The car fell front end first, and thus began to compact the back cabin. However both children appear to be unharmed."

A man, dressed in a police uniform walked over, looking at the scene.

"And the woman?"

"She's decease. Apparently, she used her own body to shield the children from any harm. The most they'll suffer will most likely be their mentality."

"Alright, get those children out of there!"

Motoko looked around wildly as light filled the darkness of the cab. Two men on each side ripped open both doors. They peered inside before grabbing her and Mayuka out of the cab.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Motoko screamed, her nails scratched through the surface of the back seat before being pulled away. The other man bent down with a knife, and cut the seatbelt. Felling helpless, Motoko looked over to Mayuka.

"Kaa-san!"

Mayuka latched on to her mother's body. Shocked at how suddenly cold it was her grip weakened slightly, enough for the men to remove her from the vehicle, as another cut the seatbelt off.

Then, the men dragged them off in different directions, to different ambulances. Motoko could still hear her sister struggling. But she too had to struggle.

"Let me go! That's my sister! Let me go!"

"Motoko-o-nee-san!"

Motoko gritted her teeth, punching one of the guys hard enough. The man dropped her, and she took off, running towards Mayuka.

Until they caught her again

"Eh, sorry there, little girl, but it's for your own good."

"No! You can't do this! No!"

The man held her firmly, even as she kicked and scratched him, firmly placing her in the ambulance. The man smiled as he tussled her hair.

"I'm sorry about your folks there kid. I lost my parents when I was about your age too. Be strong, you owe it to your little sister. You guys will be reunited, I promise."

* * *

Chapter 14: The doll

Motoko looked out the window out into the cloudy sky. Here they were in the orphanage. It was the same thing day in day out.

'Well,' She thought to herself 'At least there's Mayuka.'

Mayuka walked up to the couch and looked up to Motoko. She smiled.

"Motoko-o-nee-san…"

"Hmm?"

"Here."

Motoko looked down to see an object wrapped in brown paper.

"It's for you. Happy birthday!"

"How are you even able so see the happy times…I mean, mom and dad."

Mayuka's face dropped.

"I see…I just though that, you seemed so sad…so I thought with today being your birthday, maybe you'd cheer up. But I was wrong again…"

Motoko sighed, noticing the pooled tears in Mayuka's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…"

Motoko said carefully, patting Mayuka on the shoulder.

"How bout if I open it?"

"Yeah!"

Motoko smiled. It was nice to see Mayuka excited and happy. Motoko quickly tore off the paper.

There in her hand was a doll. It had red-ish eyes, and long purple hair. Motoko smiled.

"Do you like it? Do you, do you?"

"Yes Mayuka, I love it."

Mayuka laughed.

"I know, I know, It's not the best, even after I had to use all of my allowance money…I wasn't sure if you like it or not."

"You used all of your allowance money?"

Mayuka backed up, expecting to be scolded.

"Well…uh, yeah…"

Motoko smiled.

"I see, then it really is special. I'll cherish it."

* * *

Chapter 15: Broken toys

Motoko stared at the doll, her face paled.

It was broken. She tried to grasp it, and gripped too tightly.

And she broke it.

She broke the doll Mayuka gave her.

Both the head and one arm laid on the ground their ominously.

This was exactly why she hated having a prosthetic body. Sometimes it was hard for her to control, especially finer things like how hard she had to grasp something.

Motoko growled as she picked up each individual piece, gently.

But what she didn't notice was that Mayuka was standing there.

"You broke it…"

Motoko turned around swiftly.

"Look Mayuka, I didn't mean to."

"It's quite alright, I understand."

Mayuka smiled as she picked up the doll's head and arm, and took the rest of it out of Motoko's hand.

"I'll be back."

And Mayuka did follow her word, for later on, the doll was back, right on Motoko's bed.

She had fixed it.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Yamoto's

Takuya and Hikari Yamoto, as far as Motoko could remember were two rather peculiar people.

They came in one day, into the orphanage. Immediately looking around. Hikari adjusted her glasses, looking over her shoulder for Sayori-san, the owner of the orphanage.

"Ah, Sayori, it's good to see you again."

"Yes indeed."

Hakari, followed by her husband suddenly stopped, right in front of Mayuka and Motoko.

"Well, well, would you look at that…?"

"Yamoto-san?"

"And who might these two girls be?"

Sayori turned to Motoko and Mayuka and smiled.

"They weren't here the last time you came, were they?"

"No they weren't."

"They're the Kusanagi sisters."

Hikari nodded.

"One of them seems to have a prosthetic body."

Sayuri nodded.

"Um, she's the older one. Motoko was in an accident a few years back, and had to get her body replace."

"So young and already a full body cyborg…I can smell the white blood in her. Poor child."

Hikari then looked over to Mayuka.

"Hmm, what pretty eyes. Nice and blue like a sapphire. I see you have a lot of water in your personality. And what's your name, little one?"

"Mayuka. Mayuka Yukiko Kusanagi."

Hikari smiled.

"So you're 'child of Yuki' I see. So, May-chan, what if I was your new mommy?"

Mayuka frowned.

"No, not unless Motoko-o-nee-san comes along too."

"You barter quite well. So young and already you have no problems figuring out what it is that you want."

Hikari smiled, and turned to Sayuri.

"Oh Sayuri, I think I'll adopt these two. They seem most interesting. Let's go to your office and have the paper work finalized."

Saiyuri smiled as she waved Motoko and Mayuka off.

"Ok girls, you can go off and play now."

Motoko nodded and left, as Mayuka lingered for a moment.

"Alright, right this way Yamoto-san."

* * *

A/N: A little more light hearted than the other one...oh well, we can't be all dark and dreey :D

Ja-ne!

Jun-kei!


	4. Chapters 17 to 20

A/N: Hmm, what was I thinking when I did this? I really don't know...

Disclaimer: I own Volume seven of the 1stgig and volumes one and two of the 2nd gig...whoops, wrong place for that.

I do own the concept of this story, and Mayuka Kusanagi :D

* * *

Simple Beginnings

By: Jun-kei

Chapter 17: A promise

Mayuka and Motoko looked out of the window. It was raining out, and the two sat there silently…until Mayuka broke the silence.

"O-nee-san?"

"Hmm…what's up?"

"O-kaa-san…and O-tou-san…they're not coming back…right…"

Motoko shuddered…it wasn't exactly something she wanted to talk about, but she nodded solemnly. "So, that means they're gone forever…so if they're gone…that means it's just the two of us left…" Mayuka turned to Motoko and smiled.

"We're orphans now. But we're the only family we've got now Motoko. We're family…we're sisters. The only ones we have to rely on is each other." Mayuka held up her pinky to Motoko. "So let's make a promise, ok?"

"Yeah."

Motoko said as she crossed her pinky with Mayuka's and shook gently.

"As sister's we'll always be together. And we'll always be there for each other. Promise?"

"I promise May."

Chapter 18: Claustrophobia

Motoko searched frantically around the orphanage. Today, the Yamoto's were supposed to pick them up. Yet Mayuka was nowhere to be found. Motoko gritted her teeth.

"MAYUKA! COME OUT HERE!"

Silence.

"She picked a hell of a time to play hide and seek!"

Motoko growled. She stopped in her tracks. She could have sworn she heard voices.

'Heh, like a little baby!'

'Quiet John! Motoko might hear ya. If that happens all hell will break loose if she finds out.'

Motoko slowly headed towards the closet, sneaking up on the two of the boys.

"She'd never find out."

"Find out what John?"

The boy named John turned around, his face frozen in fear.

"It…It was Kaisuke's idea!"

"You little ditcher! How dare you ping the blame on me alone!"

"Look, I don't care whose fault it is! Where's Mayuka?"

John became silent and pointed in the closet. Motoko growled.

"Both of you stay put. Run, and you'll regret it dearly!"

The boys both nodded, staying put. Motoko walked up to the closet, throwing it open.

Mayuka sat there shivering. Motoko angrily turned towards the two boys.

"What the hell did you do?"

"We…we didn't do anything! We just locked her in there, and she started freaking out!"

"Freaking out?"

The boys nodded.

"Just listen for yourself!"

Motoko bent down to Mayuka's level.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"So small…and dark…."

"Mayuka?"

Motoko frowned; Mayuka's eyes seemed blank. Something was wrong with her.

"It was just like that day…. just like…"

Mayuka gasped, her eyes widened as she looked up at Motoko.

"O…Kaa…Sama!"

It was then Motoko realized what was bugging Mayuka so much. Motoko grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her.

"Hey! Snap out of it!"

Mayuka's eyes seemingly returned back to normal, as she latched onto Motoko.

"O-nee-san…I hate the dark…"

Motoko nodded as she helped her up. She glared daggers at the two boys before carefully walking down the steps, with Mayuka holding onto her.

Motoko made it a personal note to tell the Yamoto's about this later. Just incase it was a tad bit more serious than it seemed.

Chapter 19: Kurutan

"Damn it! I hate my birthday!"

Motoko pouted as Mayuka chuckled.

"You always say that, sister. Come on, birthdays aren't that bad."

Motoko shrugged as she and Mayuka looked at their surroundings. The hospital. Both Motoko and Mayuka threw each other an uneasy glance as they heard someone scream in agony. Motoko could have sworn she saw her sister's face pale several shades of white.

"If you hate it here so much…why did you come?"

Mayuka didn't answer, but merely began nervously tapping her foot.

"Well?"

"Because…"

"What?"

Mayuka stopped for a moment.

"I hear something…"

"GET HIM TO THE ICU! NOW!"

Yelled a nurse as she and two Paramedics rushed a guy to the emergency room.

"HURRY! I LEAVE HIM TO YOU!"

Mayuka watched as they sped past her. The guy on the bed was badly wounded and covered in blood. Mayuka stiffened. Motoko also watched them run past her, calmly. Mayuka, on the other hand…

"Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick…"

Mayuka muttered weakly as she staggered onto her feet, covering her mouth with her hand. From how pale she was, you'd think that someone would have mistaken her for an estranged spirit of some sort. Mayuka took a quick glance at Motoko. No words were needed; she always got like this around blood. She would freak out every time. So there was only one place she was heading: The bathroom. Motoko nodded and watched as Mayuka bolted to the Hospital bathroom.

It was then Motoko saw the nurse, as she came and sat beside her.

"Hello there."

"…"

"You're not much of talker, are you?"

The nurse smiled and shrugged.

"We'll I guess it can only be expected, I am a stranger to you after all."

The nurse reached out her hand in a welcoming gesture, and grabbed and shook Motoko's hand.

"I'm Kasumi. I'm a nurse here. In fact, you're about fifteen, are you?"

"Um…I'm Motoko…and yes, I'm fifteen…why?"

Kasumi smiled.

"Thought so! I have a daughter your age. She's here with me today. In fact, today happens to be 'take your kid to work day' so that's why she's with me."

Motoko blinked, and watched as Kasumi looked over her shoulder.

"Kurutan! Over here!"

Another girl, of about fifteen years old walked up and sat beside her mother. She had shoulder length brown-blond hair.

"Hi, I'm Kurutan, Kurutan Myoto."

Motoko shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Motoko Kusanagi."

Kasumi got up.

"Well, I better get going…uh, Motoko, do you're parents work here?"

"No."

"Hmm, I see, so you're here by yourself, where are your parents?"

"Oh, the Yamotos…they said they were called into work last second and left us here."

Kurutan blinked.

"The Yamotos? You just said your last name was Kusanagi."

"Adoptive parents. Ours died when we were little."

Kasumi gave a questioning look before looking up.

"Ours…oh, you mean that little girl who was with you right? Is she your little sister?"

Motoko nodded.

"I just saw her bolt to the bathroom a moment ago. She was as pale as a sheet. Is she sick?"

"Uh…no?"

"Then why are you two here?"

"Um…we're here because…"

"Cyborg resizing lady…"

Mayuka muttered as she walked back over to Motoko and sat down beside her.

"Hey, May, how are you feeling?"

"Like a load of crap, but other than that I'm fine."

Mayuka muttered weakly as she sat slouched over, her elbows on her thighs.

"Oh…Um, I forgot to introduce you May…"

"What?"

Mayuka asked.

"Um, Mayuka, the nurse over there is Kasumi, and the girl beside her is Kurutan, Kasumi, Kuturan, this is my sister Mayuka."

"Nice to meet you Mayuka."

Kasumi said.

"Yeah, same to you."

"Well, girls, I'll leave you three to chat. See you later."

Kasumi said before rushing off. Kurutan sighed.

"So…you're here for a cyborg resizing?"

Chapter 20: School troubles

Motoko sat stiffly in a wheel chair as Mayuka silently pushed it along the street.

"O-nee-san?"

"Yes May?"

"Are you sad?"

"No."

"Mad?"

"No." May looked at her sister, her face tightened, as she looked angry.

"Come-on Motoko-o-nee-san! You look upset! Who was bugging you?"

"Don't worry about it, okay, I'm more concerned about the hell they've been giving you of lates."

"I can take care of myself! But I'm sick and tired of them harassing you all the time!"

Motoko sighed, as she looked at a doll she had in her hand, with purple hair and red eyes. She smiled to herself as she looked at it, then to May, who had gave it to her. May looked down and smiled back, before looking up again to cross the road, all while humming a tune to herself.

"Hey I know that song!"

May blinked.

"You do…it's in English you know."

"Not all of it! Come on! Sing it!"

"Um….I am calling, calling, spirits rise and falling. To stay myself longer…um I forgot after that part."

Motoko laughed.

"But you do sing well."

"Gosh…you think so?"

May replied while scratching the back of her head with her left hand.

"Um…Motoko-nee-san…"

"Huh."

"We're…here…"

She said the last part timidly as two girls approached them, each with a smirk on her face.

"Well, well, if it isn't the robot, and the freak."

"What do you want Higurashi?"

Motoko yelled, as Higurashi's friend beside her saw the doll and grabbed it.

"Ooh! I didn't know you still played with dollies, Kusanagi. I understand your freak of a sister having a fascination with dollies, after all, she's seven, and you're what, fourteen?"

"Give that back! It's Motoko's! No yours!"

"I'll do what ever I want freak!"

"SHUT UP MORI!"

"What do you two want anyways? Whatever it is, leave May out of it!"Mori and Higurashi both glared at the two.

"Actually, Kusanagi, our problem is with the pipsqueak."

"Leave May alone."

"And just what are you going to do? Use a rocket punch and knock us out, robot?"

"She's not a robot! She's my sister!"

With that May tried to charge at them, but Motoko blocked her way. Higurashi angrily toppled over the wheelchair, with May glaring at her.

"If you have a problem with it May, then you're going to have to take it up with me."

May growled at this charging at them. But Motoko who was on the ground was unable to see what was happening. However, she heard May scream, then being thrown harshly to the ground. It was then she was able to see her sister, who struggled to get up, falling into fits of coughs, tainted as she coughed up her own blood.

"M-may? May are you ok…"

"Grrr…Damn them!"

May muttered angrily as she jumped up to attack them. For a few moments things were silent except for the sound of someone struggling from being choked, and another person, slowly approaching them.

"Hey! Mori, Higurashi, cut it out!"

"It's you! What do you want, Shinta? Shugo?"

"Shugo, help Motoko back into her chair. And Higurashi, put Mayuka down, now!"

Now Motoko could see everything as Shugo, a boy in her class helped her up. He had shoulder length brown hair, and green eyes. And Shinta, his twin looked the same. Behind him, Higurashi held Mayuka in the air, Mayuka's hands were lying to her sides: she had lost conciseness.

"Shugo, I'm going to get help, ok?"

"Hai! O-nii-san!"

Shugo replied as he blocked the girls' way from going anywhere.

"Ruka-sensei!"

Shugo turned when he heard his brother's voice as one of the teachers approached. In shock, Higurashi dropped Mayuka, who fell like a rock, inhaling a deep breath.

"Ruka-sensei! It's not what"

"I want both of you at the Principal's office"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Ruka-sensei was rather young to already be teaching, but as Far as Motoko knew, she was rather kind hearted. Ruka turned to Motoko.

"Are you ok, Ms. Kusanagi?"

"Yes…I'll be, fine. Just a little shaken."

Ruka smiled.

"A wheelchair? Did you have another cyborg-resizing?"

Motoko nodded.

"I see. It takes a while before you get used to the size. But if such wasn't the situation, instead of sending Ms. Mori and Ms. Higurashi to the principal's office, you would have had full permission from myself to beat them up, and I'd gladly take any heat for it."Ruka turned around to see the unconscious Mayuka, and gasped.

"Oh dear... Shinta!"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Take Mayuka to the nurse's Asap!"

Shinta nodded, and he and Shugo picked Mayuka up and started carrying her in.

"Motoko, you can check on your sister later, but I'm sure she'll be fine. You might be pulled out of class later about this. I'd accompany you, but I must go to the principal's office to make sure things are taken care of. Take care, ok? I'll see you later."

With that, Ruka-sensei left, leaving Motoko in her wake.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so the last one was from the story...I know, I know, I should have added, edidted, ect, ect. Truth was when I got to that one I was feeling quite uncreative.

Ja-ne!

Jun-kei


	5. Chapter 21

A/N: The second last chapter

Also...from the story.

* * *

Simple Beginnings

By: Jun-kei

Chapter 21: The unseen crack

"I'm sick and tired of this! I'm sick and tired that every time those idiots have a problem with you, they take it out on me!" Mayuka, as she and Motoko glared daggers at each other. "Well, I never asked you to look out for me! I've already told you! I can take care of myself! I don't need you to baby me! I'm the older sister! It should be the other way around!" Motoko yelled back. She and Mayuka remained silent for quite some time. Their voices were hoarse…they had been yelling at each other for over an hour now, and their supposed parents just stood their watching, almost anticipating who would throw the first punch. But the anger they communicated though their angered-filled icy glares was more than their words could say.

"So that's what you think of me, huh?" Mayuka suddenly blurted out. "Just some baby who should be wearing diapers and waiting hand and foot for "Mommy Motoko" to come to her aide?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Liar! That's what you've always thought wasn't it? Well I'm tired of it! You may have not said it in those words, but the meaning is generally the same!"

"May, please, I'm begging you, just listen to me and hear me o-"

"I'm tired of listening to you! It seems like it's the only thing I ever do is listen and put up with your crap! All you do is complain, or lecture me, or bug me about that stupid prosthetic body of yours!"

"Stupid? I risked my life to save you when you were a baby!"

"Tell me? Did I ever ask you to risk your life for me? Huh?" Motoko remained silent for a while before answering. "No, but were-"

"You just said it! I didn't ask for your help! I never do, because I always devoted my time to making sure you were ok!"

"Did I ever ask you to look out for me? No! You did that on your own!"

"If that's how you really feel, then how bout I be your maid, so you can take your anger out on anything that bugs you, huh robot?"

"W-wh-what did you call me?"

"You heard me Motoko. So then, hello robot, how are you today? Still not complaining about the feeling you don't have, are you?" Motoko's face went pale as it filled with rage. Before Mayuka knew what was happening, she was knocked down to the ground, nearly unconscious from several other hits she received. Mayuka, rolled onto her stomach and was on her hands and knees, coughing up lung-fulls of her own blood. Motoko stood there, her face cold as she looked down at her sister. "Well then, human, how are you today? By any chance, did that happen to hurt a lot? I can't tell, I'm a 'robot' after all." Motoko stood there silently waiting an answer, but Mayuka just stayed there shivering.

"Mayuka?"

Motoko asked a little softly, for a brief second she was able to get a glance: tears. Mayuka was crying. Realizing the error of her mistake, Motoko quickly wrapped an arm around her, and bent down so they could be level with each other.

"Mayuka, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to make you cry, are you ok?"

"Get away from me!" Mayuka said coldly as she pushed Motoko away from her, and stood up. "And I'm not crying, I just got blood in my eyes, that's all!"

"Mayuka, I'm sorry!"

"Shut up! You're not sorry! I know you aren't!"

Mayuka replied, her back turned to Motoko, as she held her injured arm.

"Mayuka…I didn't know-"

"I HATE YOU! I hate this place! I hate the damned Yamoto's! I hate this damned life! But most of all, I HATE YOU!" Mayuka turned around quickly, tears blurred her vision, but she knew where she was going. She walked passed Motoko, nearly knocking her sister over, but she didn't care.

"Mayuka, where are you-"

"I'm leaving here for good, now leave me alone and go to hell!"

* * *

A/n: Ha! another dark moment for Jun-kei...lol

Read and review!

Ja-ne!

Jun-kei


	6. Chapter 22

a/n: Ha! This one I just had to put in! It was too tempting not to!

Disclaimer: blah blah, you know these things by now.

* * *

Simple Beginnings

By: Jun-kei

Chapter 22: The silver watch

Motoko sighed as she walked out of the hospital wing. Getting used to another body size was tricky, but after being though so many, one tends to grasp the basic concepts of it. She smiled faintly. This was the final re-sizing though.

But what plagued her mind was the fact that Mayuka wasn't there. She hadn't seen Mayuka in three years. And the way they went about separate ways wasn't the best either.

Them. The two that got along so well fought, all because of one flaw Motoko was never able to see through. She never saw that Mayuka hid her thoughts about what she thought of everything. It was the unseen crack, which eventually grew to monstrous proportions. Mayuka bottled her emotions the whole time, hiding them from view.

And it was the rift that created that caused it all. The dragons of water and flame once again became enemies.

Motoko sighed. She needed to get home, rather than worrying about such matters. Home, not with the Yamoto's, but she was on her own. She left the house shortly after Mayuka did. Though only sixteen she met someone who gladly helped her out.

Daisuke Aramaki.

Through countless hours of training, he decided to make her second in command of 'Section Nine' which he had only begun to place together, so far there were only two members. A man with cybernetic eyes called 'Batou' and herself. But preparations for Section Nine were far from done and most likely wouldn't be for another few years or so.

She unlocked her door stepping inside, and looked around. There she saw it. On the table, was a brown cardboard box.

"Cebot?"

"Yes Motoko-san?"

"Who is this from?"

"There is no name. But all scans show that whatever is in this box is harmless."

Motoko smiled. She could always open it, and curse the hell out of the stupid A.I later. She placed her hands on the box, slowly tearing it open. Inside was a smaller box, a jewelry box. Motoko opened it slowly, revealing a piece of cloth over something else, and a piece of paper that tumbled out of the box. Motoko picked up the paper and read it.

'_Happy birthday Motoko. And happy final cyborg resizing. You did say you were going to get the A20 model, right? To hell with it. It's customized, but even if it doesn't fit, I hope you like it just the same._

_Heh…damn it…I'll say it:_

_I miss you. _

_There, you happy now?'_

Motoko shook her head. The letter was unsigned, but she already knew whom it was from. There was only one person she knew who knew her so well to make sure the delivery got there right on time.

Mayuka.

Motoko took the cloth off, revealing a silver watch. It was simple, yet delicate. She picked it up gently, looking at the beautiful ornament for what seemed like moments un-end. Then, she placed it around her wrist, and clipped it on.

A perfect fit.

"Cebot…is there a return address?"

"No, Ms. Kusanagi. All information is blanked out."

Motoko smiled.

"So she left no way to contact her, just this present."

Motoko shook her head in disbelief.

"What the hell are you trying to infer here Mayuka? There's no sign of you for three years, and now this. Well, I hope your ok at least. Knowing you, you probably are."

"Ms. Kusanagi, if it is such an ordeal, we can look back to referrals and track this person down."

"No…that's isn't necessary. If Mayuka doesn't which to be contacted, then I won't force it on her."

"As you wish." The cebot responded. Motoko noted as the tiny A.I headed off, leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

A/n: Aw! Sad to say it, but that's the end of my little ficcy:D

Read and review, and now my friends, I must return to updating Inner Universe.

Ja-ne!

Jun-kei


End file.
